The King Of Wishful Thinking
by OrthodoxGent
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, our resident jackass and Alfred F Jones' best friend, makes the mistake of his life one night. This is the story of him trying to fix a mistake that sticks with him for the rest of his life, that hopefully, can be fixed before it's too late.


He gulped his drink down his throat, quick, not giving the harsh tasting liquid a chance to settle in his mouth. He felt the sting of the shot and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them and looking around him.

It was your run of the mill high school party. Tons of people, parents out of town, loud music and booze. Couples sat around making out with each other, talking, drinking said unsupervised liquor, or dancing.

It was then that he saw her. The woman that would ruin everything in his life without even knowing it. A woman who he would regret meeting for the next ten years of his life. Blonde hair, her light brown roots poking out at the top of her hair. It went roughly to the area around her shoulders. She had chestnut brown eyes and a thinner frame. She wiggled her index finger seductively at Arthur, beckoning him closer. He put down his empty shot glass with a chuckle before making his way through the crowd of sweaty moving teenagers over to her. She wasn't as pretty as she had seemed from far away. But the liquor was kicking in, making her blur and easier on his eyes.

She grabbed Arthur by the collar of his band shirt and pulled him in close, pressing her pink gloss covered lips to his ear.

"What's your name?" She slurred.

"Arthur."

"Arthur? I like that name… It's hot. Do you think I'm hot, Arthur?"

"Sure," he let out a small laugh, the drink helping him to loosen up around this strange young woman. "Why not?"

"We should go upstairs… You could talk to me more in that funny little accent of yours. Help me change into something more comfortable." Arthur was fairly positive her definition of more comfortable was being naked. She pulled on Arthur's jacket, leading him towards the staircase. He smiled down at her, allowing himself to be tugged away. He didn't even know her name, but he doubted he needed to in order to do what she wanted.

It wasn't too much later that Arthur had her pinned beneath him to a bed with superhero blankets. A room that was familiar to Arthur. Familiar without knowing why.

He placed his hands on her hips and she let out a moan, wrapping her hands around his neck. _Damn bitch… You're enjoying this a little too much… We're not even to the fun part yet. _Arthur thought this to himself as he began to kiss down her neck. She wrapped one leg up and around his waist, pulling his body closer to hers. Well damn. This was getting very serious, very fast.

Down stairs, unbeknownst to Arthur and his female friend, a young man who had something very serious and very important to discuss with him. This young man's name was Alfred Jones and this was his party. His birthday party in fact. A birthday party that Arthur had talked him into having. Having while his parents were out of town, their liquor cabinet unlocked and unsupervised. A friend of theirs told him where he could find Arthur. Upstairs and in Alfred's room. Alfred didn't think too much on this and what his friend could be doing, his brain too preoccupied with what he had to tell him. He made his way up the large brown staircase that had been one of his favorite things in his childhood to play with. It was older now, creaking on a few steps, but it still held strong and true to his weight, not allowing him to fall through to the floor. He made his way down the small hallway that he was gradually out growing.

"Arthur, I…" Alfred coughed from outside his room, trying to get this right in his head. "Arthur, I know this is weird, but I really need to talk to you about something… Something important." Alfred cleared his throat, like he would if Arthur was really in front of him. He ran his tongue over his braces nervously, the familiar metal poking at his tongue.

"Arthur, I think I'm in love with you." There. That wasn't so hard. Alfred smiled a little bit, feeling slightly better. He could feel the nerves setting in. His whole body felt like it was shaking, and adrenaline shot through his veins. He sighed, hoping this would go well, and opened the door to his room. A good door. A nice loyal door that had never hidden things Alfred didn't want to see like it had today.

"Arthur, I-" Alfred stopped mid-sentence, his eyes going wide as he took in the sight before him. Arthur was on his bed, with some slut, his hand up her shirt feeling on her breasts.

The girl shrieked, noticing the owner of the bedroom before Arthur did. She kicked and pushed at Arthur, forcing him off of her and the bed into a standing up position, before quickly attempting to cover her body up with the Superman covered blanket. Arthur turned around, facing Alfred.

"Oh, Alfred… Hell, I'm sorry. Thought you would knock first." He offered him a sheepish grin and scratched at his chin.

"This is my room." Alfred said in a heartbroken voice. He felt betrayed. Like Arthur had personally ripped his heart out of his chest and driven it through with a stake. But more than that, he felt like an idiot. Thinking that Arthur would actually like him back. Or even listen to him while he poured his heart out to him.

Arthur picked up on his younger friends distress. He frowned, smile disappearing. "Alfred? Are you okay?" The girl looked back and forth between the two on the bed, not quite knowing what else to do. She didn't understand what was going on. All she had wanted to do was sleep with Arthur, and who could really blame her for that? Alfred could. Because in this moment, he couldn't help but hate her.

"No. I'm not okay. Can you get her out of here?" Arthur said the heart broken tone leaving his voice. Now he simply sounded dead.

Arthur's companion wasted no time in jumping out of the bed and quickly pulling her shirt back on. She let out a long string of apologies as she backed out of the room before dashing down the hallway, leaving the good loyal door wide open.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked this, his tone worried. He didn't know what was going on. One second he was inches away from getting some ass, then he was assaulted and pushed off, and now Alfred was upset. What was going on?

"You and I… We need to talk." Alfred forced out of his mouth, a bitter tone to it. "But actually, we don't. You just made it clear on what you would have said by being in my room with that whore." His voice was rising in volume.

"What are you even talking about?" Arthur could feel a headache coming on. He sat down on the corner of Alfred's bed. Alfred moved over to the bed quickly and pulled Arthur up and off of it.

"No. Fuck that. You need to get the hell out of my house."

"What? Why do I-"

"Because! Because you're an idiot that's why! Now get the fuck out of my room and my life!" Alfred screamed this back at Arthur, the stress of everything growing to be too much tears started to pool up in his eyes. He should have known this was going to happen. That Arthur would do something like this. Why the hell had he ever trusted him? Why the hell had he ever thought for a moment that Arthur could or would care about someone other than himself?

Arthur was shocked to say the least. "What? Alfred, what the hell did I do?!" Arthur was yelling now too, making his way across the room to get closer to Alfred. But he was just pushed angrily away.

"No! No no no! Fuck you! Get out!" Alfred was crying even harder now. "Just get out and go to hell! I hate you!"

Arthur grabbed his shirt that had been pulled off and thrown across the room, leaving his jacket on the floor. He gave Alfred an angry glare then made his way across the room and to the door. He paused just before and turned to lock eyes with the heartbroken boy. The boys whose heart he had broken. "Why?! Why the hell are you screaming at me? Because I had her in your room? Look, I'm sorry man. I won't do it again."

Alfred pushed Arthur again, pushing him out of the doorway. "Damn right you won't. I'm never going to see you again!" He pushed him again. "I was going to tell you I loved you! You idiot! I hate you! I wish I had never even considered that!" He pushed him again than broke into flat out sobs. Arthur stood there stunned. He didn't know what to do. What to say. How to help. So he turned around and ran. Ran down the stairs and out of the house, past all the people who had stopped partying and heard everything that had been said. Ran out and into the street where he was met with cold rain, tearing at his skin with it's hard icy pelting droplets. He kept running until he reached his house where he balled up in his room and thought about everything that happened.

AN: I have no clue if I'm going to continue this or not. I think it'll depend on if people like it. For future reference this Arthur is sort of my version of Punk!Arthur. I don't think he would be a sissy, but maybe that's just me. If I do continue this however I have plenty of plans about where it would go.


End file.
